Love Letter
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Ritsuka writes a letter to Soubi, at school. A short story.
1. Chapter 1

Love Letter

~1

It was seven in the morning when my alarm went off, the beeping jolting me out of dreamland. I hit the off switch, and stretched, piecing together the fragments of a dream that was almost gone.

Fire. Snow. Him. Naturally the dream had Soubi in it, we'd been bonded as Loveless for a year, so it was normal my dreams centered around my fighter. The question was, why'd I dream of both snow and fire? I wasn't sure.

I got out of bed to get dressed. I put on the blue sweater, and black jeans Soubi had grown fond of, because, like everyday after school, he'd be there, waiting for me.

It was winter, so I was thankful for the warmth of the sweater, plus my coat. I grabbed my bag, and things, opening my door and heading to the front door. Mother was watching T.V. So I said a quiet, 'See you.' to her, and left.

School was always the same, day after day, though today it was a little different. "Alright everyone, get out a piece of paper and a pencil." Sensei was saying. I wasn't listening, I was daydreaming. As sensei finished talking, I looked up.

Yuiko was bouncing up and down in her seat as she turned to me. "Hey, Ritsuka-kun! Who ya gonna write to? Huh?" She made a big smile and started to scribble on her paper. I looked at her, perplexed. "I'm writing to my mom!"

She glanced at me, then pointed at the board. I looked up front. On the board, sensei had written, 'Write a letter to a loved one, telling them how you feel. Two paragraphs.' I took one last look then stared down at the piece of paper Yuiko had gladly given me, thinking of what to write. I picked up my pencil and started to write, the person I was writing to fresh in my mind....


	2. Chapter 2

Love Letter

~2

What I'd written on my paper was private, sensei and Yuiko both knew it to be so. I folded my paper, placing it into my bag. I stood, walking towards the window, to gaze out at the sky, I glanced down; he was here.

Smoking. I've gotten used to the smell of Soubi, of smoke, sometimes liquor, and paint. I don't turn away anymore when he kisses me, I like the feeling of his lips on mine, soft, and like a dream.

School was finally out, and everyone was eager to go home, and share their letters. I, on the other hand was still shy about giving Soubi his letter. I had no idea what he'd do. I took my time getting outside, as always, he greeted me. "Hello, Ritsuka." My fighter said, gazing at me, his eyes drifting toward the 'Loveless' mark we shared on our fingers. "How was your day?" He smiles, pushing his glasses up.

"Good. You?" My ears twitch as he places a hand on my head, soft, and gentle, caressing my most precious belonging. I did not wish to loose them anytime soon, and Soubi accepted it.

I'm glad he understands me now, and listens to my commands. Though it's been a while since we fought, so I don't think I'd know what to say, or do.

"Soubi?" He lifts my head by the chin, looking, deep into my eyes. He kisses me, in one swift fluid motion, that move dropping something from my bag. A paper had fallen, I didn't notice, I was preoccupied. We part, and I move forward, taking his hand. He paused a moment, stooping to pick up my letter. Of course, I didn't know what the paper was, I was wanting to start walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Letter

~3

We got to Soubi's house, a while later. I didn't have to be home until six. We walked inside, and I sat down on the couch, while Soubi went into the kitchen to make some food.

Soubi went into the kitchen, leaning on the counter, to pull the letter from his pocket. He'd put it there because he wanted to read it._ 'I hope it's nothing important.' _Soubi thought as he unfolded the paper.

The paper read,

_Dear Soubi,_

_I know we've only been bonded as LOVELESS for a year, but I feel as though I know a lot about you. I'm sure you must be laughing at at this, and I'm also sure you know more about me too._

_You are my Fighter, and...I love you...I hate saying that, but I really am starting to realize what love is. I would do anything for you, no matter what I had to be put through. That's how much you mean to me._

_This may not sound sincere, but I mean every word of it. It took me a while to write this, but I hope you like it._

_Your Sacrifice, _

_LOVELESS; Aoyagi Ritsuka_

Soubi smiled at the letter, it was a simple gesture, but one conveying all of my feelings into one. He came into the living room, embracing me. I stiffened, and slowly hugged him back. "Um..Soubi? What are you doing?" He simply smiled again, taking my hand, and kissing me. The kiss was unlike any other before it. It was like Soubi's stored feelings had been released in that one kiss, my mind was absolutely blown. He let go, patting my head, then went back into the kitchen, leaving my letter on the table.

I picked up the paper, looking at it. My eyes widened, _'He read my letter!' _My face grew warm, and my breath caught in my throat. A few seconds later, I smiled, to myself, and at Soubi, who was humming to himself in the other room.

An hour later, Soubi came out, with noodles, and rice for us to eat. He sat beside me, smiling. "Thanks, Ritsuka." He said, putting a hand on my head.

I blinked, and smiled too, after a moment. "You're welcome. Do you know what kind of letter it was?" He shook his head; I knew he knew, he just wanted to hear me say it. I took a breath, turning towards him. "A love letter..." He hugged me tight, and we both enjoyed each others company, till I had to go home.


End file.
